


Fight Club but Explicitly Gay This Time

by MorganOfTheFey



Series: OTP: Fight Club [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Detective Gavin Reed is just straight up desperate to be humiliated choked and stepped on, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Humiliation kink, I almost called this Pwease Yes Steppy so don't complain about the title, M/M, RK900 is That Bitch, Semi-Public Sex, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, getting stepped on, no non-con dub-con or rape though, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganOfTheFey/pseuds/MorganOfTheFey
Summary: “Pleasuring humans is not one of my functions,” RK900 says.Yet he doesn’t leave. Reed clearly needssomeoneto exercise control over him, and the 800 model improved his lieutenant’s workplace performance by 37% through their deviant relationship.Reed rubs at his throat, the action highlighting the bruises already starting to form on his fragile, organic skin. “You sure can choke the shit out of me though."RK900 studies the man. “Is that all you require to achieve completion?"“Work on your fucking dirty talk, man."“Is that all it takes to make you come, slut?"Reed chokes down a moan. “… yeah."





	Fight Club but Explicitly Gay This Time

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so really simple premise here: Gavin is a mouthy shit who needs, wants, and deserves to be put in his place. RK900 is the perfect power top to do that. They currently hate each other, but the choking and sex stuff is consensual for both of them, because they're Idiots(tm) who don't know how to process their feelings any other way.
> 
> If you want a slowburn, friends-to-lovers, aware of their own issues and going to therapy about it, sweet and fluffy fic, I'll be posting one for Hank/Connor soon. In the meantime, have these horrible trash boys.

“Why don’t you suck my dick about it, you plastic—"

RK900 twist’s Detective Reed’s arm up behind his back and frogmarches the human into the men’s restroom. None of the other humans move to interfere. Reed continues to yell insults and protests, but does not struggle against the hold in any significant manner. The human is not truly angry or afraid enough to show signs of worry about this situation, yet he continues to deliberately provoke irritation.

“You are behaving like a child."

RK900 uses his iron grip on the human’s wrist to yank his arm up high enough that Reed is forced to bend forward over the sink counter or have his shoulder dislocated. RK900 considers dislocating it anyway, but then the human would be even more useless during the course of their investigation.

“You will receive the punishment of a child until you can prove yourself to be an adult."

That is all the warning Reed gets before RK900 strikes his ass with an open palm. The denim jeans do nothing to protect the human from the force of such a blow from an android. RK900 keeps a constant scan on his partner for signs of fear in debilitating proportions or shock, as that would also render the human useless.

Reed just laughs.

“What, so you think just cuz you’re a bigger tin can than that twink Connor, that makes you a top?” Reed lifts his head just enough to deliberately make eye contact with RK900. “Fuck you."

RK900 comes pre-progammed with state of the art self-defense training, as well as a multitude of more aggressive moves in order to facilitate with faster, more efficient takedowns of perpetrators. If they were to “fist fight,” as Detective Reed has repeatedly challenged him to do so, he could quite literally beat the human to a bloody pulp. Contrary to today’s behavior, Reed is capable of critical thinking. The human must be aware of that irrefutable outcome.

Still, he continues to provoke, like one of those small dogs that will not cease barking.

“I am the most advanced model Cyber—"

Reed twists around as much as he can and spits at him. The move must place considerable strain on his arm, and the glob of spit lands nowhere near RK900. Both of them know it’s completely impossible for Reed to turn enough to spit backwards at the android in this position.

Nevertheless, RK900 experiences his first instance of deviancy in a blinding rage that this insubordinate little human would _dare_ spit its disgusting bodily fluids at him.

RK900 regains awareness with Detective Reed now facing him, bent over backwards on the counter, face turning splotchy red as the android chokes him.

RK900 does not immediately release his grip.

Reed doesn’t seem to be fighting back regardless, despite having both arms free and perfectly functional. In fact, RK900 notes that the pressure from Reed’s grip on his wrist is not strong enough to bruise or restrain even another human. RK900 scans him again. In eight more seconds, he will lose consciousness. Brain damage will begin to occur in twelve seconds.

Reed’s heart rate is understandably raised, but his pupils are also dilated. Most of his blood seems to be pumping toward his lower extremities as well. There is a bulge at the front of his jeans.

“Disgusting."

The detective can’t answer in his own defense. RK900 decides the human is preferable when silent. If choking him is the means to achieve this result, well … the android is programmed to accomplish his objectives by any means necessary.

Unfortunately, he must loosen his grip before reaching the critical point of lost consciousness. His programming requires him to prioritize and protect the life of his human partner, even against himself.

Reed gasps in air, immediately coughing and spluttering from trying to take in too much at once. There are tears at the corners of his eyes. If RK900 were his obsolete predecessor, he could lick one of the droplets to analyze if the tears were caused by stress, fear, or stimulation.

But the desire to put things in his mouth has been specifically deprogrammed from the 900 series, in order to avoid a repeat of the deviancy that affected his predecessor. The desire to be liked has similarly been discarded, as has any positive feedback from being touched.

So RK900 simply stares coldly at his partner while he waits for the human to collect himself.

“C-c’mon,” Reed coughs out before getting part of his voice back. “Don’t leave a guy hanging."

The detective crudely gestures to his crotch, where his arousal is evident. RK900 sneers in revulsion at the estimated amount of touching, sweat, and ejaculation oral sex would involve. He is not a pleasure bot, was not programmed for those functions, and unlike his predecessor, has no desire to go above and beyond in that area.

Reed’s own face goes through some sort of expression shift. It may have been disappointment. Or embarrassment. RK900 is not equipped with an advanced enough social module to identify micro expressions.

“Fuck off then. I’ll do it myself,” Reed mutters.

RK900 would literally rather be deactivated than establish contact between any of his body parts and Reed’s penis.

“Pleasuring humans is not one of my functions,” RK900 says.

Yet he doesn’t leave. Reed clearly needs _someone_ to exercise control over him, and the 800 model improved his lieutenant’s workplace performance by 37% through their deviant relationship.

Reed rubs at his throat, the action highlighting the bruises already starting to form on his fragile, organic skin. “You sure can choke the shit out of me though."

RK900 studies the man. “Is that all you require to achieve completion?"

“Work on your fucking dirty talk, man."

“Is that all it takes to make you come, slut?"

Reed chokes down a moan. “… yeah."

RK900 runs the variables.

Someone could walk in on them; the humans are undoubtedly aware RK900 is injuring Detective Reed and do not care. Injuring his partner could be considered deviancy; he has already done so, and establishing his dominance over the human may allow him to use this as leverage for future good behavior.

He will have to touch Reed again. His bare hand against the human’s bare throat. It will still be an act of violence, which is technically within the parameters of his programming, thanks to his self-defense modules.

The thought makes him want to peel his skin off.

But RK900 was designed to solve problems, so he breaks the situation down to its barest elements. How can he choke Detective Gavin Reed without skin-to-skin contact?

Pressure must be exerted on the human’s throat. An elbow would suffice, but shoving Reed up against the wall would almost certainly lead to full body contact and possibly some leg-humping on the human’s part.

RK900 reaches a decision and snaps his fingers, pointing down at his feet. For all his earlier insubordination, Reed gets the message and drops to his knees.

“You uh … got a dick?"

“As if I would let you."

The human flushes in embarrassment obvious enough even for RK900 to pick up on. His pupils also dilate further, and his breathing hitches for a split second. It must be very fortunate for Reed to have a humiliation kink, with how pathetic his life is.

RK900 tells him so. Reed’s eyes flash with anger, but for once, he doesn’t talk back. He does shift on his knees and make an annoying, impatient little whine however. RK900 wants him completely silent.

“Down,” the android orders.

Reed hesitates a moment, then slowly begins lowering himself forward. RK900 clicks his tongue.

“On your back."

Reed continues to obey. Technically, they have nothing better to do, since the DNA results for their latest case won’t come back for another twelve hours. RK900 is programmed to be as productive as possible at all times. He is already receiving pings that he is not following his assigned mission, despite the circumstances being out of his control.

Detective Gavin Reed is in his control, laying on a grimy bathroom floor with an obvious erection and the door unlocked.

Engaging in a sexual act with his human partner may reinforce human pack bonding behavior to result in a better workplace relationship and an increased rate of productivity. A chance at being productive is better than sitting around doing nothing while they wait, so technically, this is what Cyberlife would have wanted.

RK900 steps on Reed’s throat.

Reed grabs his ankle with the same weak grip he’d used on his wrist earlier. The android’s slacks prevent any skin contact, and Reed doesn’t try to rub or stroke the way humans constantly touch each other, so RK900 allows the contact.

The sole of his shoe presses down harder against Reed’s throat, and the human’s eyes flutter shut. He squirms against the floor, hips rolling in jerky little thrusts against nothing.

RK900 eases up just enough to let Reed suck in a gasp, then immediately steps down again. Reed whines, high and nasal. His right hand stays locked around the android’s ankle, but his left reaches down to desperately palm himself.

“Did I give you permission to do that?” RK900 demands.

Reed’s eyes snap back open, wide and pleading. RK900 lifts his foot again to see what sort of response he’ll get out of the infuriating human.

“P-please,” Reed gasps. “Please, sir?"

Now that was the level of deference an insignificant human should be paying to the best Cyberlife has to offer. RK900 gives a curt nod. Reed, always one to take a kilometer when given a centimeter, unzips his jeans and takes out his cock.

The swollen red organ is already leaking at the tip.

“Disgusting."

Reed whines again and strokes himself hard and quick. RK900 puts just that much extra pressure down on his foot when he leans forward to grab some paper towels out of the dispenser, then drops them unceremoniously down on Reed when he leans back to let the human choke and gasp.

That one breath is all he gives Reed before stepping down again, icy blue eyes staring down with distaste.

“If you get even one drop of your bodily fluid on my shoe, I will sever your head."

Reed comes immediately, hand finally leaving RK900’s ankle to desperately grab the paper towels and hold them near his dick. They don’t quite catch all the mess, but the errant streaks only wind up on his own shirt, so RK900 takes a step back.

It takes forty-eight seconds for Reed to collect himself enough to curl onto his side. He pants noisily against the bathroom floor, then cranes forward to stare blearily at RK900’s shoe. He actually sniffs it, like the base animal that he is, and RK900 has to deal with the unwanted simulation of if the human had come on his shoe and then licked it off.

With the shoe inspected and found to be clean, Reed drags himself to his feet. He reaches backwards for the support of the sink rather than clutching at RK900, which was a smart move for his continued survival.

RK900 moves directly into his personal space, reinforcing how much taller he is than Reed when the human is forced to look up at him.

“Will you conduct yourself appropriately today?”

Reed swallows. “What were we fighting about?"

RK900 nearly deactivates on the spot. Two _fucking_ hours of the detective throwing an increasingly disruptive temper tantrum, and the insufferable little human doesn’t even remember what it was about.

“Lieutenant Anderson bumped into your desk and made your coffee spill."

“Mmm, oh yeah."

“You sulked, ranted, and insulted everyone within a fifteen foot distance for two hours because of that."

Reed shrugs. “Not like we had anything better to do. And hey, this was fun, yeah?"

RK900 tells the detective’s printer to produce the dictionary definition of fun.

“Look, don’t blame me,” Reed says. "I didn’t get hugged enough as a kid, and I learned to get the attention I needed by acting out."

RK900 considers him. “And if I give you _attention_? Can you manage to stay focused on our investigation then?"

Reed has the audacity to give him a lazy smirk and even lazier salute. “Sir, yes sir."

RK900 flicks him directly on his already abused throat. Reed starts spluttering immediately. Business concluded, RK900 turns to leave.

“You look better when you’re choking."

**Author's Note:**

> my headcanons for Hank/Connor: lots of cuddling, loving and supporting each other through their issues, healing together, aware of the age difference and working hard to make sure there's NO power imbalance, demi-sexual Connor loved and supported the entire time
> 
> my headcanon for RK900/Gavin: bare knuckle fist fighting in the nearest denny's parking lot


End file.
